dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder
The following is about a ''Power Rangers and Finding Nemo fanfic. For the Irish soccer club, see Nemo Rangers GAA.'' |cgrating= |brainstormyear=2008 }} Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder is a 2008 loose parody of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, reimagining the actress who portrayed Katie Averes in The Blue Face Film Strips and some of her high school friends as Power Rangers with powers modeled after characters from Finding Nemo. The joke became a running gag on her MySpace page. While the project was sent to Ivan's Vault for a time, it was revived in March of 2016 after a DeviantArt poll showed interest. Plot To buy himself some more time in the treasure hunt for "the Gems of Coral," Dr. Cendo decides to keep the evil Baracuddron from conquering land. To do this, he equips five high schoolers with powers made to resemble characters from Cendo's favorite movie: Finding Nemo. They become the Nemo Thunder Rangers. Throughout their adventures, they begin to develop a close bond. However, when Jessie rebels, it becomes necessary for Cendo to erase from her memory any trace of being on the team. She and Beck's closeness becomes strained as she no longer remembers what it is that Beck is hiding from her. Jessie is replaced by Emiley as the Octopus Ranger. However, as the location of the Gems of Coral are about to be revealed, Sebastrodd attacks. None of the Nemo Rangers seem to be able to beat him. However, they encounter another problem in the form of Beck's distant acquaintance Kyle, who has accidentally stumbled upon a half-completed sixth Nemofier. Not in complete control as the effects alter his personality when morphed, Kyle becomes the anti-social Jellyfish Ranger, unable to know the difference between friend and foe. With some convincing, and a combination of Beck's Nemo suit and Lucky Fin missile launcher with Dillon's Crush Turtle Shell Armor, they get the jump on Kyle. Unmorphed, he forgets why he attacked them. They take him to Cendo, who fixes the glitches. He then joins the team as the virtually unstoppable Jellyfish Ranger, frustrating Baracuddron's plans and buying Cendo some time. Characters Nemo Rangers The cast for the main characters consists of the following: Allies * Dr. Cendo is the clever scientist and treasure hunter with Finding Nemo memorabilia all over his house who creates the Nemofiers after finding the Australagems. He's the one who allows the Nemofiers to tap the Australagems to the Morphing Grid. He is the mentor to the team, and alerts them when missions are afoot. Knights of Coral The Nemo Rangers get their powers by combining the Australagems with the Morphing Grid via their Nemofiers. The Knights of Coral are created when Gems of Coral are combined with Nemofiers, creating links to the Morphing Grid that result in Knights which are even more powerful than Rangers. When Barracudron captures Mike, Scott, Kyle, and Emiley, Beck and Dillon are required to employ Samantha to aid them in recovering one of the Gems of Coral. They do so, but Samantha without Cendo's prior knowledge has acquired access to the Dory Nemofier. After putting her blue gem into the Nemofier, she becomes the Regal Tang Knight. While occasionally aiding the Nemo Rangers, her primary mission becomes to hunt for the Gems of Coral. This frees up the Nemo Rangers to focus more on fighting monsters. Villains Baracuddron, is the boss villain, created by accident in a lab. This horrific creature, much like the barracuda at the beginning of Finding Nemo, thirsts to gain power by beating the marine professor and UMG specialist Dr. Cendo to what both have dubbed "the Gems of Coral." His evil agenda is to use the powers of the Gems of Coral to level the mountain tops and valleys of Earth to create a second Noahic deluge. If successful in his goal, he will wipe out the human race and create instead a world where fish rule the Earth. Being in many ways a large barracuda, he can then prey on the fish that rule the Earth and devour them as his appetite demands. The Chubblers are anthropomorphic sea chub minions that blindly serve Barracudron and attack at random moments. Monsters * Sebastrodd, a creature created by Baracuddron that resembles Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, is one of many monsters the Nemo Rangers face, but cannot be beaten until they acquire an ally in the form of the Jellyfish Ranger. * Fishonista is a monster that loves fashion. She is created after Samantha becomes the Regal Tang Knight, and her job is to capture Samantha and deliver her Gem of Coral to Barracudron. Fishonista also wants the Australagems for herself. She manages to capture Samantha and all the Nemo Rangers save for Mike, turning them into button pins to wear on her jacket. Mike successfully frees Samantha and Beck before he himself is captured. She loses the Rangers after Beck and Samantha double-team her with a Regal Blast and the Lucky Fin. She is finally defeated by the Coral Reef Megazord. Note: Fishonista the monster is not to be confused with the user "fishonista" at the Ausfish Australian Fishing Forum. Arsenal * Nemofiers: The core team possesses a set of morphers called "Nemofiers," which make the team's Nemo Thunder suits activate. They are small, rectangular plates with spinning, colored disks inside that advertise Finding Nemo on one side and read on the other access to the Universal Morphing Grid. * Sting Arm Morpher: A special Nemofier, the Sting Arm Morpher shields the Jellyfish Ranger in a static field while morphing takes place. This morpher can double as a whip in the event that its user is in dire need. * Turtle Shell Chestplate Armor: This highly durable piece of armor is worn by the Turtle Ranger primarily, but can be lent temporarily to any member of the team except the Jellyfish Ranger. * Jellyfish Plate: This chest armor piece is worn by the Jellyfish Ranger. While not nearly as protective to its wearer as the Turtle Shell Armor worn by the Turtle Ranger, the Jellyfish Plate serves a decorative role to further indicate the special designation that the Jellyfish Ranger bears. It is believed that the Jellyfish Ranger doesn't need any more armor, since his offensive maneuvers top those of the rest of the team. * Lucky Fin Missile Launcher: This fin-shaped missile launcher shoots miniature missiles at enemies, often paralyzing them temporarily. It is the Clownfish Ranger's personal weapon. It doubles as a claw device. * Octo Arm: This multi-purpose weapon is the personal accessory of the Octopus Ranger. It can squirt an acidic "ink" at enemies or energy blasts, as well as tear into them or become an electromagnet. It has limited vacuum suction capabilities too. * Shark Cuffs: The Bruce Shark Ranger's personal weapons are bracelets with razor-sharp shark fin-shaped blades. Underneath these blades lie energy blasters built into the units. * Pincher Gloves: More defensive than offensive, these gloves are worn by the Turtle Ranger periodically over his regular gloves. They can pinch enemies or they can pack an energy punch. * Pelican Glider: The Pelican Ranger bears a glider with blasters attached. This allows for fly-in attacks. * Jelly Sting Zapping: The Jellyfish Ranger or anyone combining their energy with his can execute this maneuver, which allows for powerful jolts to injure enemies. Morph calls All the Knights and Rangers, except for the Jellyfish Ranger, adopted the common phrase: "From Down Under, Nemo Thunder!" The Jellyfish Ranger's call phrase is: "Taking on the Jellies!" Zords * Coral Reef Megazord - A combination of the five Zords of the core team. ** Clownfish Zord - The Clownfish Ranger's Zord, which looks like a giant version of Nemo. Becomes the head of the Coral Reef Megazord. ** Octopus Zord - The Octopus Ranger's Zord, which looks like a giant version of Pearl. Becomes the left leg of the Coral Reef Megazord. ** Pelican Zord - The Pelican Ranger's personal Zord, which looks like a giant version of Nigel. Becomes the right leg of the Coral Reef Megazord. ** Bruce the Shark - The Shark Ranger's personal Zord, which looks like a giant version of Bruce. Becomes the arms of the Coral Reef Megazord. ** Surfer Turtle Zord - The Turtle Ranger's personal Zord, which looks like a giant version of Crush. Becomes the main body of the Coral Reef Megazord. * Manowarx - The official Zord of the Jellyfish Ranger. Can change into a quasi-humanoid form or combine with the Coral Reef Megazord to provide additional arsenal. * Anemenox - The carrier Zord for the Nemo Rangers. A giant anemone that can combine with the others to form the Coral Reef Ultrazord. Theme song Becka...Rangers...Swim! / There's a beach/in the distance; / Danger's getting closer! / Now that they found Nemo; / Time to say goodbye! / Beck and friends in the fight; / Protecting us from plight! / Becka Rangers, more! / Cleaning up the shore! / Dressed like things from Finding Nemo! / (Becka Rangers! / Nemo Thunder! /) Victory is bound to be right there!/ Young heroes on the beach; / With victory in reach! / Becka Rangers Swim! / Fire that Lucky Fin! / Send them back to deepest darkness! / (Becka Rangers! / Nemo Thunder!) / Nemo Rangers, Swim! / Reeling evil in! / Victory is bound to be right there! / (Becka Rangers! / Nemo Thunder!) / ''Dory Charge'' Several sequels had been proposed, including Tickle Fury, STF (Squeaky Toy Fascination,) and more. However, the one that has been considered most is Becka Rangers: Dory Charge. External links * Restoration poll on DeviantArt Category: Power Rangers parodies Category: Projects from 2008